


Beside Me

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sat next to you at the cinema' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside Me

Isaac usually doesn’t do this kind of thing alone. He usually goes out with Erica and Boyd but today he isn’t really up for their coupley-lovey-dovey attitude. So Isaac gets ready and checks session times one more time on his laptop, just in case they’ve changed, before leaving the house.

It’s a nice day outside so Isaac walks, liking the way the warm air hits his face. For the first time in a while, Isaac smiles and feels content. Lately life hasn’t been going so well for him, after losing his father and having already lost his mother and brother, so a nice day is in order.

After arriving at his local cinema, Isaac pays for his ticket to see the new _X-Men_ movie and then lines up in the food line. He isn’t particularly fond of popcorn but he figures that he might as well because Boyd and Erica always ate the popcorn whenever Isaac saw movies with them.

The line for food is longer than the one for tickets – it takes a good ten minutes for Isaac to get to the front of the line. By now the advertisements are probably playing in the cinema so he orders quickly, hoping that he isn’t going to have to wait for more popcorn to cook. Isaac pays for his food and then rushes to the hall and hands the man his ticket.

“Cinema three, enjoy the movie,” The ticket collector says.

Isaac responds with a small smile, feeling too overwhelmed by the fact that he might miss the movie to form words. He walks down to the very end of the hall and opens the door to cinema three. The advertisements are finishing when he walks in and Isaac is just thankful that he hasn’t missed any of the movie.

The cinema is full –there are very few empty seats that Isaac can see and majority of them are in the middle of rows where he’d have to walk in front of people to get to. Isaac lets his kindness get the better of him and goes with sitting at the end of a row that is somewhere near the front.

Beside him is a guy that looks around his age. Isaac can’t help but notice that his jawline is a little uneven, he thinks it’s cute, but shrugs it off and opens his box of popcorn as the opening credits start playing.

* * *

 

Isaac feels really stupid when he starts crying halfway through the movie. It isn’t a particularly upsetting scene, someone died, but they weren’t a main character. He feels his heart ache as he watches the characters react to the death of their friend and continues to sniffle and wipe his tears away with the end of his sleeve.

The guy sitting beside Isaac offers him a sympathetic look, his eyes also brimming with tears but unlike Isaac he’s able to blink them away. Isaac smiles a bit at the guy beside him and turns his attention back to the movie, occasionally looking at the person sitting beside him out of the corner of his eye.

Once the movie ends Isaac extends his legs, stretching a bit before readying himself for the walk home. Truthfully, he did cry a couple more times as the movie and he feels really stupid for not reading reviews before going to see a movie by himself.

“Did you like the movie?” A voice asks Isaac.

Isaac turns around to see the person who was sitting beside him. He notices that he’s an awful lot shorter than himself and smiles at that.

“I did,” Isaac nods, tossing his empty popcorn box in the trash. “How about you?”

A chuckle escapes his lips. “Aside from all the emotionally traumatizing scenes, yeah I did.”

Isaac feels his lips curling into another smile and he thinks he’s never smiled so much in one day.

“I’m Scott.”

“Isaac.”

They talk about the movie some more before it’s time to leave the cinema. Scott takes the lift because he’s too lazy to walk down all those stairs and Isaac takes the stairs because he isn’t fond of small spaces, _even if_ Scott is in there too.

“Maybe we could do this again sometime,” Scott suggests, “As friends.”

Isaac likes that idea. “Sounds good.”

Scott and Isaac exchange numbers and go their separate ways.

* * *

 

 **BONUS** :

When the next _X-Men_ movie comes out Scott and Isaac are the first people to buy tickets. It’s been a few years since they met in the same cinema and strangely, they find themselves sitting in cinema three once again.

Scott lifts up the armrest so that it hides away at the top of the seats so Isaac can shuffle closer to him. Isaac holds his boyfriend’s hand, allowing him to rest his head on Isaac’s shoulder. Scott holds Isaac when he starts crying through the movie again, smiling when he knows that Isaac loves too much for his heart to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
